Miscellaneous unorganized material/KRQE
| homepage = www.krqe.com| }} KRQE is a local television news station in Albuquerque, New Mexico. It is a CBS network affiliate and broadcasts on channel 13. KRQE is currently owned by LIN TV and is sister station to KASA-TV. Its transmitter is located on Sandia Crest, east of Albuquerque. History Channel 13 began operation in October 1953 as KGGM-TV, owned by the Hebenstreit family's New Mexico Broadcasting Company along with KGGM radio. In the late 1960s, the Hebenstreits sold a minority share to Chicago's Harriscope Broadcasting, which at one point owned Telemundo's WSNS Chicago. The Hebenstreits sold KGGM-TV to Lee Enterprises in 1991, and at that time the call letters were changed to KRQE. However, the name "New Mexico Broadcasting Company" continued on the station's license well into the 21st century. In January 1995 KRQE became a secondary UPN and WB affiliate running their programming on weekend overnights initially. They still continued as a primary CBS affiliate. In October 1995 KASY (which was owned by Ramar Communications at the time) signed on channel 50. At that time, KRQE bought the entire broadcast day on KASY in the form of a local marketing agreement. KRQE moved the UPN and WB shows to Channel 50 along with second runs of a few talk shows airing on Channel 13 as well. They also ran cartoons and sitcoms on Channel 50. Channel 13 remained a CBS affiliate. In 1999 Ramar sold KASY to Acme TV which also owns KWBQ (which signed on the previous year). As a result, the LMA with KRQE was terminated and KASY was then programmed by KWBQ. Lee would eventually exit broadcasting and sold KRQE to Emmis Communications in 2000. In 2005, Emmis sold the station to LIN Television (the station's current owner) in a group deal. In 2006, LIN announced their purchase of Raycom Media-owned Fox affiliate KASA-TV, which KRQE took control of on September 15th. LIN's acquisition of KASA was finalized on February 22, 2007. http://www.lintv.com/index.php?option=com_content&task=view&id=282&Itemid=114 KBIM-TV, Channel 10 in Roswell, New Mexico signed on in February, 1966 as the CBS affiliate for Southeastern New Mexico, replacing former CBS affiliate KAVE-TV in Carlsbad, New Mexico, which became an ABC affiliate. KBIM became a KRQE satellite in 1991. KREZ-TV, Channel 6 in Durango, Colorado, also a CBS affiliate since its inception, began operations in 1963 as a free-standing local TV station for two years before becoming a satellite of CBS affiliate KREX-TV 5 in Grand Junction, Colorado in the fall of 1965 and operating as such for nearly 30 years before becoming a KRQE satellite in 1995. On May 18, 2007, LIN TV announced that it was exploring strategic alternatives that could result in the sale of the company.http://www.lintv.com/index.php?option=com_content&task=view&id=298&Itemid=114 Satellite stations These stations rebroadcast KRQE's signal and add local content for other parts of the broadcast market: Notes: *1. The Broadcasting and Cable Yearbook says KBIM-TV signed on February 26, while the Television and Cable Factbook says it signed on February 23. *2. KREZ was a satellite station of KREX-TV in Grand Junction, Colorado until February 28, 1995. In addition, there are several low-powered repeaters that carry KRQE's programming throughout New Mexico. News Ordinarily, KRQE produces four and a half hours of local news on weekdays and about an hour each weekend day. The station and its newscasts identify themselves as "KRQE News 13". According to Nielsen Media Research, the station was long the number three station in the market in terms of local viewership, primarily because of CBS' ratings problems in markets that serve vast areas such as Albuquerque-Santa Fe, especially since the 1970s. However, it is now competing for the number one spot in a tight three-way race with the two other major network affiliates, KOB and KOAT. Since September 15, 2006, KRQE also produces a one-hour, 9 pm newscast for co-owned Fox affiliate KASA-TV. On-air personalities ;Anchors *Dick Knipfing: Weeknight Anchor *Dianne Anderson: Weeknight Anchor *Jessica Garate: Weeknight Anchor 5:30PM, KASA Fox 2 9PM *Mike Powers: Weekday Morning Anchor & Noon Anchor *Deanna Sauceda: Weekday Morning co-Anchor *Kim Vallez: 4PM Anchor ;Reporters *Tim Maestas: General Assignment Reporter/Anchor *Michael Herzenberg: Reporter/Anchor KASA Fox 2 9PM *Bob Martin: "Skyranger" Pilot Reporter *Larry Barker: Investigative Reporter *Kim Holland: Reporter *Michael Paluska: Reporter *David Romero: Reporter *Maria Medina: Reporter *Dave Bohman: Reporter *Kaitlin McCarthy: Reporter *Crystal Gutierrez: Reporter *Alex Tomlin: Reporter *Kellie Lavoie: Reporter *Johnny Chandler: Johnny On The Spot KASA Fox 2 9PM ;Weather *Mark Ronchetti: Chief Meteorologist *Mike Hernandez (AMS): Morning Meteorologist *Jason Laney: Meteorologist *Travis Christy: Weekend Meteorologist ;Sports *Van Tate: Sports Director/Anchor *Adam Shadoff: Weekend Sports Anchor News KRQE Newscast titles *''Channel 13 Newsroom'' (1955-?) *''TV-13 News'' (1960s-1968) *''World Watcher News'' (1968–1970s) *''TV-13 Report'' (1970s-1976) *''News 13'' (1976-1977 & 1983–1987) *''Newsroom'' (1977-1979) *''New Mexico News 13'' (1979–1983) *''Your News 13'' (1987–?) *''The News'' (?-1992) *''Q-13 News'' (1992–1998) *''CBS Southwest News'' (1998–2000) *''KRQE News 13'' (2000–present) KBIM newscast titles *''Active 10 News'' *''The News on Ten'' *''10 News'' *''CBS Southwest News'' *''KBIM News 10'' Station slogans *''We've Got The Touch, You & channel 13'' (1980s) *''Spirit of the Southwest'' (ca. 1989) *''Balanced News. Earning Your Trust.'' (2003-present) Trivia *KRQE is one of few CBS affiliates not to air daytime network programming in a specific order. As The World Turns airs at 10 AM (should air at 1 PM as the third soap), The Price Is Right airs at 11 AM (should air at 10 AM), The Young and The Restless airs at 1 PM (should air first at 11 AM) and CBS Evening News would air at 5 PM (should air at 5:30 PM). *Many early Westerns were filmed, at least partially, at KGGM. The large studio that they used is now KRQE's "Newsplex," a combination newsroom and news studio. *Among many alumni at KRQE is Ray Rayner, formerly a children's television personality at WGN-TV in Chicago. He spent the last several years at KRQE before going into retirement. *LIN Television has been recently criticised by various newspapers in New Mexico for the purchase of the Fox News affiliate in Albuquerque, which resulted in the loss of many positions. The Albuquerque Objectivist newspaper in October 2006 referred to KRQE as the local "news empire". *During the 1980s, Albuquerque was one of the very few markets to carry Jeopardy! and Wheel of Fortune on separate stations, with Jeopardy! being on channel 13 and Wheel of Fortune being on channel 4. Since the mid-1990s, however, both shows air on channel 13. References External links *KBIM webpage * * * * * * Category:CBS network affiliates Category:Channel 13 TV stations in the United States Category:Television channels and stations established in 1953 Category:Fuse TV digital-subchannel network affiliates